


A lifetime

by UntestedFerns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns
Summary: The final moments for a true hero.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	A lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Heart breaker this one. Read on and enjoy!

The two of them. In the end, it was always going to be the two of them. Everyone had already said goodbye, and now, just the two of them. Like they had been, all those years ago, on that train. Hermione and Ron.

“Scared?” Ron asked his wife, his arm around her frail and aged body. She looked curiously into his eyes, Ron staring right back. No matter how she was physically, her brain was still the same. Quick and bloody brilliant, unaffected by her age. Her eyes too, were the same, and Ron found himself swimming in the chocolate goodness of her eyes, her soul. Merlin, she was so bloody breathtaking in his mind.

“No, not really” she smiled, playing with his very grey hair. There were only a few wisps now, but her hair was still thick and bushy, just like when she was a kid. “I’ll say hello to everyone I haven’t seen in a while. It’s not so bad” she explained. Ron chuckled, coughing like mad.

“Trust you to be so astute” he said. Hermione smiled widely.

“Ginny seemed ok, but I think she misses Harry a lot” she said sadly.

“She misses everyone. But she’s got the kids and stuff, she’ll be ok. We all will. And our kids and grandkids” he commented.

“Of course they will be darling. They have each other” she said. They fell silent as Hermione cupped Ron’s cheek, Ron leaning into her touch.

“Love you Hermione Weasley” Ron muttered under his breath.

“And I love you Ronald Weasley” she replied, kissing him softly on the lips. 

“Is it weird that I still get a rush from kissing you?” he asked. Hermione shook her head.

“Not at all. Because I do too” she said. Ron brought her closer and kissed her forehead.

“Ron” Hermione said, looking deep into Ron’s soul.

“Yeah?” he said. 

“Thank you. I know that doesn’t even begin to cover how much you have given me, but it is all I can say” she said, crying. Ron smudged her tears away.

“You don’t have to say too much” Ron said. 

“I do. I owe that at least to you, the least I could do is explain just how much you are to me, how much you always have been” she implored. Ron nodded. She sighed loudly and twiddled with his wedding ring and put her left hand over his. Ron kissed their conjoined hands.

“You said you aren’t rich. Well, you may not have been rich in terms of money and wealth, but you are wealthy in all the right areas. You are rich in love and support and friendship. I could not have asked for a better friend, partner, lover, boyfriend, husband than you Ron. You taught me the greatest and most important lesson of all. The most important thing in the world is living a life with those you love” she admitted, not bothering to stop her tears, pouring freely down her face.

“You told me when we got together, you had nothing to give me. You are so unbelievably wrong it hurts my love. You have given me a life, a happy and fulfilling life, filled with children, marriage, love, joy, and happiness. That isn’t to say it’s been easy, we’ve fought and argued and had hurt each other along the way” she said.

“That’s true” Ron said. And it was. Marriage was hard, and there had been plenty of ruts, disagreements, and rows between the pair of them over the years. “But I think we got through them pretty well. And we cared so much about each other, always willing to find some common ground for us to agree on. It wasn’t fun, but it was necessary” he said wisely. 

“You’re right. You know, my mum told me that. Before our wedding. She said the hardest parts of being married to someone was when you had an argument and what you did about it. Took us a while didn’t it?” Hermione joked. Ron chuckled.

“Yeah. But we made it didn’t we? It hurt, when we fought, but I think we learnt along the way. We became stronger not weaker afterwards” he said. 

“We did. Like everything, we came out the other side closer and more in love than before. I guess I must say thanks for that as well. Not giving up on us. and fighting for us” she said. Ron smiled.

“You’re very welcome. Like I told you all those years ago, you’re it for me. And you have been. Nothing could make fall out of love with you” he said seriously. Hermione smiled tenderly. 

“Same here” she said. Silence then filled the air, with Hermione taking deep and long breaths. It broke Ron’s heart to know that there were only a small amount of breaths she had left to give. They sat there, for how long Ron didn’t know, arms around each other, just looking into each other’s eyes. Hermione chuckled, breaking the silence.

“What’s so funny?” Ron asked. Hermione gestured to his nose.

“You’ve got some dirt on your nose. Did you know, just there” she giggled. Ron laughed, then Hermione rubbed his nose clean.

“I’ll wait for you. I don’t know how long, but I’ll wait for you. Then we’ll meet again” she said. Ron felt the tears flow down his cheeks before he even knew his eyes were tearing up.

“I’ll miss you so much Hermione. So bloody much” he admitted, silently berating himself for breaking down right next to her.

“I know Ronald. But we’ll meet again, and we will spend the rest of our lives together forever. Just like we said we would in our wedding vows my amazing husband. Just like we said we would” she said, crying as well.

“I love you Hermione Jean Weasley. More than life itself, I really do. You have the most amazing soul, and I’m so blessed to have lived my life with you as my wife. Really, you are so amazing” Ron said, kissing her softly on the lips. His heart was beating like mad, knowing her time was coming to an end.

“I love you too. And there was no greater moment, a moment I felt so loved, when you became my husband. Thank you so much Ronald Billius Weasley for making my life the best I could have hoped for. For raising our children to be so amazing as they are today, for giving us a home, for supporting me in my career, for being the most loving and pure soul I have ever known. Sit in the chair my love” she asked. Ron compiled as he watched his wife laying down on their bed.

“I’ll see you up there Ron. We’ll do whatever we want, and we’ll have fun forever. I love you Ronald Billius Weasley” she said, drawing her final breath. She closed her eyes and her chest stopped moving, heart stopped. Ron felt his heart break some more. Hermione Jean Weasley, the brightest witch of her age, Gryffindor through and through, so proud and hard-working. So loving, sexy, gorgeous, brave, and intelligent. Bossy, hot-tempered, loud, and stubborn. Very stubborn. A war hero, a proud Hogwarts Alumni, former Minister of Magic. Mother of Hugo and Rose Weasley. Sister-in-law, aunt, grandparent, great-grandparent. But most of all, best friend, girlfriend, fiancée, wife, and soulmate to Ronald Weasley.

“I’ll see you soon Hermione” he whispered, kissing her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! The next update for Across the Channel shall be up shortly.


End file.
